Kill Me If You Wish To
by shadowsilver11
Summary: Set after Gluhen but they're still together in the Koneko and still killing. They discover new comrades... or not. Crappy title, but hey, it's not in there... AyaxOC, OmixKen MF, ShounenAi, Lime


A/N: It's a not-so, so self-insertion fic, depends on how you feel about it. Just imagine you're the "inserted" person so ya don't get jealous. Flames welcome, though I tend to ignore them completely. Say what you want. By the way, I have invented, several, okay, many characters here, but not as detailed as the one "inserted"… Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, the Weiss boys, or anyone else in the anime. I don't get money out of this, just hoping to get reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounter**

"Yamero, Yuuji!" Omi gasped. His friend had made to fight. Omi lunged forward, but a girl blocked his way to Yuuji. He was forced to take out a dart to ward off the girl, but the girl had brought out a small knife.

_**Flashback**_

"There's this new game on the net about five assassins who – "

"A – assa – ssins?" Omi choked into his soda. Him and Yuuji were walking back to school after having their lunch at a restaurant nearby.

"Oy, oy… What do we have here? Two prety boys from Jyoyo High." A boy who looked just as old as Omi himself stepped up to Yuuji and Omi, a maniacal sneer on his face. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"Aa, don't scare them away, Maki. We just want to play, don't we, boys?" A girl, this time, with red hair walked up to them.

Omi turned his head and realized they were in a very wrong place. The students of Kobashi High were notorious, and they were known for their directed anger at the Jyoyo High students.

"I don't know much about playing," said Yuuji bravely. "But we're just on our way back to Jyoyo, if you'll excuse us."

_Wrong thing to say, _Omi thought. In the blink of an eye, Yuuji's hands were behind his back, held firmly in place by the boy called Maki. A fountain pen was pointed at Omi's neck, and a male voice from behind him spoke. "One wrong move… and this goes in seriously deep."

Omi slowly turned his body and saw that the boy pointing the pen had blue hair and wore eyeglasses.

"Anata no namae wa?" A girl with long curly brown hair now approached. She was looking at Omi.

"Why do I need to give my name?" Omi almost yelled back.

He was frustrated, not because he was powerless, but because of the fact that no one in the street seemed wanting to help them. Sure, he could take out highschoolers any time, but he was hoping to avoid that. It seemed that the people were truly afraid of the Kobashi students.

"You're asking why you need to give your name?" The girl's face inched closer. She grabbed Omi's necktie in a strangling grasp and yelled, "Because that's the rule here, boy!"

And all hell broke loose.

_**End of Flashback**_

Omi grabbed the girl's knife wrist and raised it over their heads while he inched his dart nearer, his eyes never leaving the girl's. He suddenly felt a stabbing pain at his own wrist that was holding the girl's, however. He looked up and saw the girl's knife slowly cutting through his thin skin. He looked back at the girl. Her eyes never darted upward or anywhere, just at Omi with an scaring expressionless face.

"Yamero! Baka! Gaki! Yamero!" A teacher came running from the school gates of Kobashi and into the scene. She was accompanied by several schoolguards who broke the fight off.

Omi ended up in the Kobashi Guidance Office with the girl who cut his wrist.

The counselor adjusted her glasses, and it gleamed in the flourescent lighting of her sleek office. Omi fought the urge to wipe the sweat off his forehead. That would make him look guilty. He stared at the counselor behind the desk, and then at the girl who was sitting right across. She had shoulder-length straight black hair and cold blue eyes. She was rather pale, and still wore the same expressionless face.

"You two, among everyone in the fight, were the only ones caught with weapons," the counselor began. "Setsumei suru."

"I – I didn't – " Omi stuttered. How was he to explain going to school with darts in his bag?

"Rashida?" the counselor said, pointing a look at the girl.

The girl merely shrugged before replying almost silently. "I carry it everywhere."

"So do I!" said Omi indignantly, so that the counselor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your school," the counselor looked at Omi again. "And your guardians have been notified, of course." Omi mused at the thought of Youji picking up the phone at the flowershop, and then telling Aya and Ken the news.

After a few more minutes of lecturing about proper teenage behavior, the counselor asked for their "last words."

"I wasn't in it," the girl said. "I wasn't in the fight." Omi stared at the downright lie he was hearing.

"And you?" the counselor asked Omi. She did not seem to mind the lie.

"I – I – I'm sorry," said Omi sheepishly.

The counselor said goodbye, stood up, and walked out of the room. The girl remained seated, so Omi got up and out of the room himself. Outside, he found Aya, Youji, and Ken all waiting for him.

"What happened?" Youji asked.

"Where's your cut?" Ken hurried forward. Aya, however, remained seated on the hallway bench.

"Ano – " Omi spoke. The girl the counselor called "Rashida" had emerged from the office and was adjusting her bag strap over her uniform: a white long-sleeved polo and a red and green skirt. "Were you really – not included in the fight?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, and Omi saw the first true emotion from her. "Sure, I was." She walked a few steps so that she stopped right in front of the four. "But I didn't mean to wound you."

"Oy, where'd you learn to cut like this?" said Youji, who was previously examining Omi's wound.

Rashida looked indifferently at Youji, then at Ken and Aya, and then back at Omi. "Who's he, your father?" she asked, referring to Youji. With that, she walked off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness, typos, grammas, and everything else you think are faults. Reviews please. bats anime-ish puppy eyes 


End file.
